At First Light
by LyricalMedley
Summary: "You're safe now..." Alfred uttered calmly, glancing at review mirror. The moment the words fell from the butler's lips, the young boy fell forward. Alfred gasped as he heard Bruce's soft cries emanating forward. Alfred gasped as the horror's of the night began to suffocate the distraught boy, who had only just begun to grieve his loss.
1. Chapter 1

His heart was nearly in his throat as he drove onward. Alfred continued to breathe quickly as he made his way through Gotham. The words that had been uttered to him on the phone had unraveled him to his _very _core. His whole frame was trembling as he continued to let the words sink in. The Wayne family had all but been obliterated. The only thing that kept the butler from giving into the deep seeded sorrow was the fact that he was needed.

His hands shook as images of Bruce flashed before him. When the phone call had arrived, he hadn't had much success in finding out how much the boy had witnessed. The one thing the Sargent did tell him, was that the young boy hadn't uttered a single word. He knew Bruce was in a bad way. Leaning forward, the butler frowned as he saw dark clouds gathering above. The weather seemed to mirror his own sorrow as he continued to make his way to his destination.

Finally, he spotted the flashing lights from multiple cars. Putting the car in park, Alfred stole a moment to steady himself. Glancing over his shoulder, his breath caught in his chest as he saw Bruce conversing with a young man. From the short distance away, he could see Bruce was trembling ardently. With out a moments hesitation, he turned off the engine and exited the car.

Alfred felt his chest tighten, when he saw Bruce catch sight of him. The way the young boy threw off the blanket, and ran towards him was almost too much. The moment Alfred had Bruce in his arms, he knew the boy had seen every horror that had occurred. The way Bruce held tightly to him, arms around his waist, spoke volumes. Every single fiber in the boy seemed to tremble as he clung tighter to Alfred. The soothing motion of rubbing Bruce's back seemed to help slightly. But Alfred could barley focus on his conversation with the police officer as he heard Bruce's soft cries.

Coming from the boy who had rarely cried in front of the butler, this was _huge_. With in moments the two turned and strode towards the car. Alfred froze as Bruce absently got into the back, with out waiting for the door to be opened. Once inside, Alfred looked behind him and saw the boy had fastened his seat belt and was leaning to the side with a hand shielding his eyes.

The butler started the car and put his own seat belt on, and with in moments the two were on their way. Once they made it to the highway, Alfred steeled himself and tried to comfort the boy.

"You safe now..." Alfred uttered calmly, glancing at review mirror.

The moment the words fell from the butler's lips, the young boy fell forward. Alfred gasped as he heard Bruce's soft cries emanating forward. By the time they made it to the Manor, Bruce's entire frame was wracked with heaving sobs.

Quickly, Alfred placed the car in park and turned oft the engine. Exiting the car, he made his way around and opened up the back door. Leaning in, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and used his other to unfasten the seat belt. He froze when he felt a clammy hand snaked itself around his neck and pull him in.

"Come on old boy..."Alfred soothed. "Let's get you inside."

As if to prompt him, the sky rumbled ominously. Alfred winced as he felt the boy jump slightly. Slowly, he helped Bruce make his way out of the car. His eyes followed as Bruce's legs began to buckle. Alfred also noted Bruce's complexion had paled. Gently, Alfred pulled Bruce close and began to guide him towards the entrance. He gasped as he felt the boy wrap an arm around his waist.

"Easy..." Alfred uttered.

No sooner had they set foot inside the manor, did the downpour ensue. Alfred looked down and saw Bruce had his eyes closed. Multiple tears had made their way down, his face as his chin continued to tremble. Turning, Alfred sighed as he eyed the long staircase before them.

"Come on Bruce..." Alfred encouraged. "Up we get."

The boy opened his eyes and met Alfred's gaze. He then turned and took his first step. Stepping in tandem, Alfred continued to hold onto Bruce's shoulders as the young boy's entire frame continued to shudder. One by one, the duo conquered the stair case, step by step.

Finally, they reached Bruce's room. Moments passed as the two did not move from the spot. Movement caught his eye, as Alfred saw Bruce fumbling with the buttons of his coat. His lips were drawn in a line, and fresh tears were falling rapidly. Alfred swiftly walked around and knelt down in front of the boy. The moment he put his hand over the boys, Bruce froze.

Alfred could hear the muffled cries as Bruce gave in a dropped his hands to his side. Alfred felt his own throat burn with tears as he unfastened the coat and gently removed it. Tossing it on a chair, the butler stood and took off his own coat and tossed it on the same chair. Turning, he put his arms around the trembling boy. With in seconds, Bruce was wailing into Alfred's vest.

An hour later, Bruce had showered, changed, and was sleeping soundly. Alfred surveyed the sleeping child in the bed. As he saw Bruce's body was twitching slightly, he heard the storm gathering intensity outside. Sighing heavily, he made his way towards the door.

"Good night Master Bruce."

Alfred made his way to his quarters. Upon entering, he eyed the bed in the room. His gaze then shifted over to his desk, as he knew there were phone calls to be made. Sighing heavily, he wondered over and sat down. A sudden boom of thunder caused him to jump. Shaking his head he picked up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce could feel his whole body trembling as he turned around. His ears were still ringing from the two shots that been fired. But then something wasn't right. Every time he turned around, another shot fired. He froze as he saw his father gunned down, followed by his mother.

The scenario played out in a macabre fashion, each time worse then the last. With all his might he tried running down the street to get help. But his feet wouldn't obey. His heart was racing, and his hands were trembling. Closing his eyes he willed the shots to cease.

_**BOOM!**_

The moment the thunder transpired Bruce jolted awake, screaming at the top of his lungs. Shaking his head, he realized what he had heard was not thunder, but another gun shot. Suddenly his mind switched into overdrive. Every boom of thunder sounded like gunfire. Panic began to seize the young boys weary frame as he slid out of bed. Shaking hands clutched his heart as another round of thunder rumbled.

Quickly he sank to the floor, and crawled over to the door. Opening the door, he rose slightly and bolted down the hallway. With out warning, Bruce ran into one of the suits of armor. The whole thing fell and toppled across the hallway. The young boy barely had time to block himself as the helmet hit him square in the face.

The noise hit a nerve as the metal pieces fell. With a gusto Bruce was unaware he had, he screamed and fell to the floor. Tucking his feet in, he held his head in his hands and waited for the noise to subside. The noise stopped, but the boy didn't budge. Breathing heavily, Bruce tried to calm himself.

A whimper fell from his mouth, as Bruce tried to get up. Unsteady on his feet, he navigated around the armor and made his way to the staircase. As he made his way down he saw blood had stained his sleeve. Reaching up, he held a hand to his nose and winced. Pulling away, he saw fresh blood covered his hand. Groaning he put his hand back and continued downward.

Several claps of thunder hit, the moment Bruce reached the bottom of the staircase. Visions of the fatal blows delivered to his parents flashed before his eyes as the thunder seemed to trigger them. He could see he wasn't far from Alfred's quarters. As he made his way towards the door lighting flashed, followed by a crackling roll of thunder.

Bruce lost it. Falling to the floor, a series of guttural screams permeated from every fiber of his being. He was on his side, head in hands, as a huge roll of thunder boomed loudly. Unaware that his blood curdling screams were his own, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The important phone calls had been made. Resting his head in his hands, the butler took in a deep breath. Never in his life, had he ever thought he would have to arrange a double funeral, let alone raise a young boy on his own. As visions of the Wayne's filled his mind, tears pooled in his eyes. The whole evening, he had put forth a facade for the boy. He had remained tough.

However, the facade fell quickly as the silent cries fell from the old man's lips. Alfred couldn't tell if it was the kindhearted manor in which the Wayne's treated him as not only their employee but their friend, or the fact that their dear son was now alone, that broke his heart the most.

A sudden clamor broke the butler from his grief. His head shot up as he heard the thunder booming loudly. Breathing steadily, he caught his breath and cleared his throat. With a mind of it's own, his grief resumed. Alfred didn't even bother wiping his eyes as bowed his head and let loose the cries that came to fruition.

Moments later, thunder boomed again. But this time, it was different. The moment he heard the ear splitting screams, he knew it was Bruce. Jolting upward, he thrust the door open quickly. The dim hall lit up as the lightning filled every nook and cranny for a moment. His eyes fell on the shaking form laying on the floor.

"Bruce!" Alfred yelled.

Alfred bounded towards the boy as quickly as his legs would allow. The sight of Bruce scrunched up on the floor sent the butler to his knee's. Bruce's whole frame was trembling as he cradled his head in his arms. Leaning forward, Alfred gasped as he heard Bruce's muffled cries that ebbed in tandem with his trembling frame.

With out warning, another clap of thunder shook the house. Bruce yelped and scrunched up even tighter. Alfred could see Bruce was truly unnerved as the boys cries began to waft forward.

Not hesitating for a moment, Alfred leaned forward and scooped Bruce into his arms. The boys entire frame went rigid as Bruce began to struggle. Alfred held tight as he fought against the boys feeble attempts to push him away. Bruce's breathing grew ragged as panic began to take over.

Alfred rose and carried the boy to his room. Holding Bruce tighter, Alfred sat at the edge of his bed and held the boy. As Bruce continued to struggle against the butler's hold, he began whimper quietly.

"I gotcha..." Alfred soothed, rubbing Bruce's back.

"I'm gonna...die...Alfffred..." Came the slurred reply.

"Don't you dare say th-" Alfred boomed, stopping short.

He watched in horror as Bruce's shoulders shook with renewed ferocity. He then noted the blood the now donned the boy's sleeve. Quickly he stood and lay Bruce on the bed. He forcefully rolled back the sleeve, only to groan as there was no injury. Glancing up he saw Bruce had his hand over his nose.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, his voice shaking.

"Gun shots...n'...the suzz armor..." Bruce stammered.

"Gun shots?" Alfred inquired.

Bruce burst into tears, and let his hand fall to the side. Alfred swore under his breath as pulled off his vest and placed it under Bruce's nose. The boy tried to push the fabric away, as his cries grew louder. Another roll of thunder boomed ominously, causing Bruce to jolt upward.

"Make it stop..." Bruce mewled.

Sudden clarity struck the butler. Another clap of the thunder confirmed his suspicions. The whole manor shook as the sound echoed onward, causing Bruce to shove Alfred's hand out of the way. Alfred gasped as Bruce shimmied off the bed and fell to the floor. Quickly, Alfred made his way to where Bruce was huddled on the floor. Like a man returning from war, Bruce was on his hands and knee's with his arms covering his head.

"Easy Master Bruce..." Alfred uttered, kneeling down. "It's just thunder..."


	4. Chapter 4

A single heart wrenching sob fell from the boys lips, as Alfred saw him look up and meet his gaze. Bruce was shaking ardently as Alfred scooted closer. Quickly, Alfred wrapped both hands around the boy and pulled him close.

Bruce didn't fight it as he felt Alfred place the fabric back under his nose. Soon, the gentle motion of being rocked began to soothe Bruce's nerves. Alfred winced every time he felt the boy jump at the sound of thunder.

Alfred jumped when he felt a cold hand push his own out of the way. Looking down, he saw Bruce was staring at the fabric. Leaning further in, he gasped as he saw the boys chin quiver.

"It's just...fabric...Master Bruce..." Alfred soothed.

The butler's breath caught when Bruce layed his head back, resting it against his chest. The boy began to breath loudly as visions from the trauma began to come to fruition. Alfred saw that Bruce's gaze was far off in the distance, but the moment he felt the boy's hands grab hold of his arm he felt his heart drop.

"Alfred?" Bruce asked, scant of breath.

"I'm here...I'm-" Alfred replied.

"ALFRED?" Bruce boomed, his voice laced with panic.

"Oi!" Alfred boomed. "I'm _right here Bruce_. I've got you."

"Help me..." Bruce pleaded, his voice wavering.

Alfred winced as he felt Bruce hold tighter to him. Grunting he maneuvered so that he was on his knee's, sitting behind the trembling boy. Gently, he placed his arms underneath Bruce's and pulled him up. He barely had time to stand before he caught Bruce as the boy began to sway unsteadily. Gingerly, he turned Bruce towards the bed. Bruce shook his head vehemently.

"I can't..."

"You have to res-" Alfred replied.

Before he could finish his sentence, Bruce burst into tears. Swallowing hard, Alfred moved next to Bruce and braced himself against the bed frame. His own eyes begin to pool with tears as he saw the distraught boy trying to calm himself. He nearly missed it when Bruce quickly placed both hands on the bed to catch himself. Looking down, Alfred gasped as he saw Bruce's legs where shaking horridly. Glancing up he saw Bruce's face was ashen.

"Bloody he-" Alfred stammered, standing suddenly.

With out a word, the butler scooped the trembling boy into his arms and placed him on the bed. Quickly, he pulled the covers out from underneath the boy and wrapped them around him tightly. Putting a hand to the boys head, Alfred hissed as he realized Bruce wasn't trembling. He was shivering. Inwardly, the butler chided himself as he realized Bruce was going into shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred walked over to the wardrobe in his closet and pulled out several heavy blankets. Moving to the bed, he began to unfold them. Glancing over, he gasped as he saw Bruce was mumbling to himself. Putting the blanket down he sat next to Bruce. Leaning in he tried to make sense of the mumbled words that fell from the boy's lips.

"Nuh...sleep...ppllz 'Fred.."

"It's all right mate. It's all right." Alfred soothed. "Gotta get you warmed up."

"Nnn..." Bruce grunted, furrowing his brow.

"Master Bru-" Alfred answered.

"Nightmares..." Bruce whimpered, looking straight at Alfred.

Alfred blinked several times as he heard the sudden clarity in the boys voice. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief. Quickly he dabbed the boys eyes and forehead, shushing the boy quietly in tandem. Standing, he left the handkerchief with Bruce and resumed the unfolding of the blankets. Bruce barely flinched as each blanket was added to the plethora that now covered him.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, leaning in. "I'm gonna go an-"

"Please...dnnnt go " Bruce stammered, meeting Alfred's gaze.

"I'm only going to the kitchen..." Alfred soothed.

Bruce closed his eyes as he nodded. It didn't escape the butler's notice when the young boy curled into a ball as he made his way around the bed. Stopping in at the door he gasped as he heard the muffled cries resume from under the mountain of blankets. With renewed vigor, the butler quickly made his way to the kitchen. He had to steady himself several times as he moved about the room as he prepared warm milk for Bruce and tea for himself.

Moments later he had the milk on the stove top, and had his tea kettle set to boil. As he prepared the items, his mind began to wonder to the grave events that had transpired. His mind fell upon the solum atmosphere that had engulfed Bruce, stealing every once of courage the boy had in him. With out warning the grief that Alfred had held back for Bruce's sake, came rushing forward with a renewed ferocity.

The butler backed away from the oven as the sobs wracked his weary frame. Leaning against the counter, he slid to the floor and rested his arms on his knee's. It wasn't until the kettle boiled that he jolted up and rescued the kettle from the burner. The butler didn't even bother drying his eyes as he then took the milk off the burner and poured it into the saucer. Quickly adding some honey to the milk, the butler poured his tea and placed the two drinks on a tray and made his way towards his room.

He barely made his way down the hallway before he heard it. A blood curdling scream pierced the darkness as Alfred made his way towards Bruce. Swearing under his breath, the butler quickly opened the door and made his way into the room. Realizing Bruce had fallen asleep he cast a glance over to the bed, and saw Bruce was thrashing around wildly.

Alfred set the tray down on his desk, and bolted over to Bruce's bedside. As he sat next to Bruce, he heard the boy in-hail forcefully. Tears continued to fall as the butler placed his hand on the boys shoulder and shook them gently. This only caused more panic as Bruce scrunched up tightly, wincing horridly.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred boomed, shaking the boys shoulders again.

Hearing the sound of Bruce's raged breathing he suddenly stood, and began to peal back the blankets. Finally removing the last comforter, he leaned in and took Bruce in his arms. Bruce's panic only intensified as the butler scooted back against the head board and held tightly to the trembling boy.

Looking down he saw beads of sweat had laced Bruce's forehead. It was then, that the butler realized Bruce was beginning to hyperventilate. Bruce continued to struggle as the butler began to rub soothing circles on his back while rocking the boy gently.

"Come on old boy..." Alfred pleaded, more tears falling. "Please...wake up..."

For a moment, Bruce fell quiet. Looking down, Alfred realized Bruce could hear him. Clearing his throat, the butler continued to speak gingerly to the distraught boy in his arms. He could tell that Bruce's nightmare was intense by the way his entire frame continued to jolt sporadically.

Seconds began to lag on ever so slowly as the boy continued to thrash around wildly. Alfred could hear the cries began to wane as he continued to rock the boy gently. In any other circumstance, he knew Bruce would be mortified to be held in such a way. But now was not the time for formality. For the time being, formality was safely tucked away to make room for what was needed to care for the boy.

With out warning Bruce jolted forward, in-hailing forcefully. Quickly, the butler placed a hand on the boys chest and the other on his arm. Leaning forward, the butler saw his charge was wide awake. Long gulps emanated from the boys mouth as he began to come around.

"Easy...easy..." Alfred soothed.

Alfred could feel the boy's frantic heartbeat beneath his grasp as he held onto him.

Moments passed as the butler held the boy, wincing every time he heard his breath catch. Alfred squinted as he tried to read the look that befallen Bruce's face. Bruce was completely still, save for the tremors and hitched breathing.

"Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Bruce didn't flinch at the sound of his name.

"Please.." Alfred uttered. "Say something."

Alfred winced when he saw Bruce swallow hard. His eyes caught it as the boy's chin quivered suddenly. With out warning, Bruce leaned sideways. The moment Alfred felt the boy rest against him, he wrapped his arms around Bruce. Bruce's whole frame began to tremble as Alfred heard the muffled cries ensue. It was all Alfred could do to keep his own sorrow from bursting forth, as Bruce's cries intensified.

"I know...I knn..." Alfred soothed, his voice hitching.

The moment Bruce heard Alfred's voice waver, his whole body shook.

"Mmm ssssry...Lfrrdd.." Bruce slurred.  
>Alfred gasped as he heard Bruce's broken voice. Holding him tighter, he answered gently.<p>

"What ever for?"

"Everything..." Bruce insinuated.

"It. Is. NOT. Your. _Fault_-" Alfred boomed.

Alfred winced when the boy jumped at the sound of his voice. As if on cue, the butler felt the boy's entire frame begin to shudder even more. Glancing down he saw Bruce was sobbing silently. His throat tightened even more when he felt Bruce grab a fistful of his shirt. Sighing heavily, the butler chided himself as his grief seemed to enable his anger very easily.

"I'm sorry Master Bruce, I just-" Alfred uttered, stopping short.

A single heart wrenching sob fell from Bruce's mouth, causing Alfred to pause. He began to shush Bruce as the the boy began to sob freely. The cries were feeble, but it was the way his entire frame shook that caused the butler to place his head atop the boys and hold him tighter.

"Hush now..." Alfred soothed, smoothing the boys hair.

Alfred didn't bother stopping the tears as they fell down his face. It barely registered that he was indeed sobbing silently, until he heard the boys trembling voice.

"Please ...Alfred.." Bruce whimpered. "Don't crr...cry"

"I won't...if...if you won't." Alfred quipped, sniffing loudly.

"I..I'll try, but-" Bruce mewled, stopping short.

Alfred looked down when he heard the boy's voice falter. Leaning in, he saw Bruce had closed his eyes and was breathing rapidly. It was obvious to the butler. Bruce was trying to reign in the tears, but his efforts were futile.

"It's all right, Master Bruce..." Alfred spoke gently.

"I...I...I-" Bruce stuttered, shaking his head.

"Can't help it?" Alfred insinuated, squeezing the boy's shoulder.

Bruce's shoulder's trembled as he nodded. Alfred sighed, as Bruce's grief seemed to enable his own.

"Mm...me either."


End file.
